Between Heaven And Earth
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.UPDATED! CHAPTER 9 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Where Is She

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids and one Geller kid are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 1: Where Is She  
  
Ceana Bing smiled as she closed her locker. She loved high school. She had been so excited when she found out she got to graduate from junior high early. That meant that she was now in the same grade as he bestfriend and cousin Emma. High school was fun. The halls were always filled with hot boys. She'd already been asked out by a boy named Matthew he was 14 like her cousin and very cute. He had dark hair and blue eyes and he was funny too. Emma teased her saying she fell for a guy just like uncle Chandler. Of course Ceana said Matthew was nothing like her dad. She was knocked from her daydream by Emma giggling.  
  
"Ceana it happened Evan asked me out" Emma giggled. "He's waiting for me he's walking me home" she exclaimed. "You'll be okay right" she asked. Ceana smiled and waved at the cute boy leaning against the lockers. "Yeah sure go on but I want details later!" Emma nodded "Of course I'll call you" she said as she ran over to Evan. Ceana smiled as she watch him take Emma's hand and they walked away. She put her back pack over her shoulders and left the school and started to walk home. She was waiting at the corner for the light to change when a man approached her. "Got any change" he asked. "No sorry" she said politely as she started across the street.  
  
She suddenly felt something pulling her back. She looked back and saw the man grinning at her. "Not so fast little lady" he said in a low deep voice. "Look mister I gotta go okay" she said trying to free herself but he was too strong. He picked her up and carried her through the park. Her back pack fell from her shoulders. He carried her to a deserted field filled with boxes and garbage. He took her though the field to an old rotting bus. He dragged her inside and threw her on an old dusty mattress. "You're pretty" he said smiling at her with a toothy yellow grin. "I love you" he said kissing her. Ceana started to cry and struggle. "Please mister I...I need to get home" she cried. "what's your name" he asked. "C...Ceana" she whimpered. "You're pretty Ceana I want you" he whispered as his dirty hands traveled down to her blue jeans ripping the button off of them.  
  
Ceana's tears turned to sobs. She knew about sex and she knew that was what this creep had in mind. "No, please no" she cried. He laid on top of her putting all his weight on her. She screamed from the pain and fear. Once he was done with her he got up and smiled down at her. She laid there in tears. "Can...can I go now" she whispered. "Sorry sweeite you ain't going anywhere" he said as he pulled out a shiny knife and set it against Ceana's skin. She closed her eyes and cried fearing she'd never see her parents, her siblings or her family again.  
  
Monica paced nervously as it got later and later. Chandler wrapped his arms around her waist. "Honey calm down" he whispered "Where is she Chandler" she whimpered. "School was over hours ago, plus its getting dark." She cried. "I know Mon but Ceana's a smart girl I'm sure she's fine" Just then the phone rang. It was Emma looking for Ceana. After talking to Emma, Chandler started to worry about his oldest daughter. "That...that was Emma she said Ceana left school the same time she did" Chandler whispered. "That's it I'm calling the police" Monica said reaching for the phone.  
  
Ceana opened her eyes. She looked around. All she saw was darkness. She felt the blood on her clothes. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of home. Right now her mom would be cooking dinner, dad would be helping her and Daniel with their home work Chrissy would be watching Lilo and Stitch for the thousandth time and London their dog would be at the table begging for scraps. Ceana thought about when they got London she was 9 Daniel was 6 and mom had been pregnant with Crissy. Dad brought him home as a surprise. Dad said they were calling him London because that's where he fell in love mom. Mom got all mushy then they kissed. Ceana laid alone in the dark crying, bleeding, praying to go home.  
  
Chapter 2: Little Girl Lost....Will Ceana be found? Will it be too late? Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Here's another one by me! This idea came from a book I read. In the book the girl is raped and murdered and she watches her family, friends, and killer from heaven. Its an awesome book! Its called Lovely Bones. This fic isn't gonna be like the book I just took the idea from it the rape murder thing. Ceana will probably live and her attempted murderer will be a serial killer that does get caught. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: Little Girl Lost

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, one Geller kid, Detective Kinkad and Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 2: Little Girl Lost  
  
Monica looked at the clock over the mantel it was nearing midnight with still no word on Ceana. She slowly walked over to the mantel and looked at the photos that lined it. Three wedding pictures hers, Phoebe's and Rachel's sat there along with photos of all their kids. She lightly ran her finger over a photo of Ceana she was about 6 and missing one of her front teeth. Tears began to run silently down her face. The doorbell made her jump. She turned to see Chandler letting two police officers in. "Mon" he said softly. "This is detectives Kinkad and Perry" Chandler said "This is my wife Monica" he added.  
  
Detective Kinkad nodded. "Hello Mrs. Bing" She looked at him. "Please" she whispered "Find my baby" He nodded "I will Mrs. Bing" he said. "Could you tell me a little about your daughter" he asked. "Her name is Ceana Muriel Bing she's 13 with long dark hair, blue eye and a...a freckle on her cheek just...just like her dad" she said starting to cry again. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest. Kinkad saw that Monica was too upset. He turned to Chandler "Mr. Bing what was your daughter wearing when she left for school this morning" he asked. "Blue jeans, a purple top, white Nike sneakers and a baby blue back pack with a hello kitty iron on and a sticker it...it said Dinosaurs rock " he said. "Okay any jewelry, or noticeable markings" he asked. "Just a silver chain with a pendent that has a heart and the words Daddy's Girl on it" Chandler said his eyes getting watery.  
  
"Do you have any idea who may have seen her last" Detective Perry asked. "Emma" Monica whispered pulling away slightly from Chandler. "Emma" Perry asked. "Her cousin they're bestfriends" she whispered. "They usually walk home from school together" she said. "Did they walk home today" he asked. "No Emma walked home with this boy she likes Evan" she whispered. "Okay we're gonna need to talk to Emma since she was the last person to see Ceana" Perry said. Monica nodded and picked up the phone.  
  
A few minutes later Ross and Rachel came in with Emma and Isabella. Isabella was sent up to Daniel's room to play. Emma sat on the sofa bedside Chandler and Monica crying. "Emma when you left school Ceana was okay" Perry asked. She nodded. "Yes I asked her if she's be okay she said yeah then Evan and I left" she whispered. "I...I'm sorry aunt Monica, uncle Chandler I...I should have let her walk with us" she cried. Chandler hugged his niece "Its okay sweeite its not your fault" he said softly. "But if...if she was with us she'd she home now" she cried. "I'm a terrible bestfriend" she sobbed "Aunt Monica never would have left mom alone" she whimpered. Once they were able to calm Emma down the detectives finished the questions and took a picture of Ceana.  
  
Daniel was sitting in his room with Isabella. "Danny why were the police downstairs" she asked her cousin. "Cause Ceana never came home" he whispered. "Where is she" she asked. He shrugged. "Don't know" he said. "She's probably dead somewhere all stabbed like in that movie Scream" he said. Isabella's eyes grew wide. "Really do you think she'll be an angel in heaven" she said. "Yeah my dad said good people always go to heaven" he answered.  
  
Monica had come upstairs to check on her other two children when she heard what her son said. She choked back a sob as she sunk to the carpeted floor. Chandler came up the stairs and found Monica on her knees sobbing. "Mon, sweeite what's wrong" he asked kneeling beside her. "Dan...Daniel he...he said Ceana was probably d...dead somewhere stabbed like...like in Scream" she sobbed. "Oh God Chandler our baby she...she's dead isn't she" she weeped. Chandler pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. "No Mon" he whispered. "She'll come home" he said "She'll come home' he repeated softly as tears filled his eyes too.  
  
Detective Kinkad and Perry were searching the park while they had other officers searching alleys and backyards. Detective Kinkad nearly tripped over something. He shined his flash light on it. It was a baby blue back pack with a hello kitty iron on and a Dinosaurs rock sticker. He sighed softly as he picked it up. He opened it and saw the name Ceana Bing written in it. "Damn" he muttered. Detective Perry was searching the nearby field when he saw something shiny on the ground laying in the dirt. He bent down and picked it up. It was a silver chain with a heart pendent with the words Daddy's girl on it. "Shit" he whispered. Kinkad walked over to Perry. "I found her back pack" he said. "I have her chain" Perry replied. They both sighed now knowing that the missing girl had been taken. They hoped this case would be different form the others they'd been assigned to in the past. They hoped they'd find this girl in time.  
  
Chapter 3: Find My Baby...The search for Ceana Bing begins will she be found...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. I read in some magazine that Matthew Perry has some new girlfriend named Rachel. Well Rachel better back off because Matthew is mine! Heehee I so wish! Dump her Matty! I Love you I'm your lobster! (Okay you can commit me now! LOL)Anyway please read and review Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: Find My Baby

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York. Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, one Geller kid, Detective Kinkad and Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 3: Find My Baby  
  
The next morning Monica sat at the table staring at her cup of coffee that had gotten cold awhile ago. She didn't sleep much the night before. All she could do was worry and cry for her missing daughter. She kept Daniel home from school and Christina home from day care. She was afraid to let her other children out of her sight. She heard the doorbell. She sighed as she got up and answered it. Joey and Phoebe stood there. "Hey Mon" Joey whispered. "Hey" she said holding the door open for them. "Where's Chandler" Phoebe asked. "Upstairs with Crissy and Daniel" she whispered. "Oh they're home today" Phoebe said. Monica nodded. "I...I was afraid to send them because of" she stopped as she burst into tears again.  
  
Joey and Phoebe pulled her into a hug. "I...I'm sorry" she whispered pulling away. "Its okay Mon" Joey said softly "You look tired did you get any rest last night" he asked gently. "What do you think Joey" she snapped "My daughter, my baby is out there somewhere she could be hurt or even d...dead" Monica cried. "I can't rest not until she's home safe and sound" she whimpered. Chandler came downstairs when he heard the yelling. "Hey Joey, Pheebs" he said greeting his friends. The both nodded and said hi. He looked at Monica. She looked terrible. She needed to rest. "Mon, sweetie why don't you let me take you up to bed" he said softly. "No" she said "I need to be here when Ceana comes home" she whispered.  
  
Chandler put his arm around her. "Honey you need some rest" he said softly. "I promise to wake you if there's any news" Monica sighed softly. She knew Chandler was hurting and worried too so she humored him knowing it would make him feel a little better. "Okay" she whispered. She allowed him to lead her upstairs and to their bedroom. He laid down with her until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whispered as he got up. He stopped and glanced back at her as he closed the door and headed back downstairs.  
  
Joey was in the kitchen eating left over lasagna and Phoebe was making more coffee. She looked up and saw Chandler. "She asleep" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah" he whispered as he sat down at the table with Joey. Tears filled his eyes when he saw the lasagna Joey was eating. "Lasagna that's Ceana's favorite" he whispered. Phoebe sat the coffee pot down and walked over to him wrapping him in a hug. "They'll find her Chandler she'll be hone in no time driving you crazy with all her teenage stuff" she said softly. "Mon, she...she heard Daniel saying Ceana was probably d...dead somewhere st...stabbed like in Scream" he said "Oh God Pheebs what...what if she's dead" he said breaking down in tears. Phoebe just held him letting him cry.  
  
The doorbell rang. Joey got up and answered it. Two men he'd never seen before stood there. "Is Mr. or Mrs. Bing home" one of them asked. "Umm I don't think" the man stopped him. "We're detectives Kinkad and Perry we're working on their daughter's case and we have some information for them." Joey nodded "Oh okay I'm Joey Tribbiani, Chandler and Monica are like my sister and brother" he said as he let them in. Chandler and Phoebe came out of the kitchen. Joey slipped his arm around Phoebe's waist "This is my wife Phoebe" he said. The officers nodded. "Nice to meet you ma'am" they said.  
  
Detective Kinkad looked at Chandler. "Mr. Bing is your wife around" he asked. "Yes but she's resting" Chandler answered. He nodded "Alright" said. "We found some things we believe belong to your daughter." He pulled out two clear bags one containing the back pack and the other had the chain in it. "Do you recognize these items. Chandler's eyes filled with tears again when he saw his daughter's back pack but it was seeing the chain that sent him over the edge. Phoebe and Joey sat down beside him. Phoebe took his hand and squeezed it gently. "They're her's" Chandler whispered. "She...she never takes it off" he whispered "She's worn it everyday since her sixth birthday" he said as he reached for the bag containing his daughter's chain.  
  
Even thought it was evidence in the case Kinkad let Chandler hold the bag. He looked at the shiny silver chain in its bag. "S...something happened to her didn't it" he stated. "Well Mr. Bing we believe your daughter was abducted on her way home from school" Kinkad answered. "Do...do you think she's d...dead" Chandler asked. "Mr. Bing I'll be honest the longer your daughter is missing is the lesser chances are of finding her alive" Kinkad said as gently as possible.  
  
Daniel had been sitting on the top of the stairs listening to the policeman talking to his dad. When he heard the policeman say that his big sister might really be dead he felt bad. He loved his big sister he didn't want her to really be dead. It was his fault because of what he said to his cousin Isabella last night. He ran down the stairs and climbed on Chandler's lap. "I'm sorry dad" he cried. "I...I shouldn't have said it" he whimpered. Chandler pushed the hair out of his son's face and looked into his eyes. "Danny, buddy what are you talking about" he said softly. "The policeman he...he said Ceana might be dead" he whispered. "Last night I told Isabella that Ceana was probably dead somewhere stabbed like in Scream" he cried. "I shouldn't have said it dad I...I'm sorry" he whimpered.  
  
Detective Kinkad looked at the boy. "Son how old are you" he asked. "10" Daniel whispered. "You're old enough" he said. "Your sister was abducted" he said. "Someone stole her" Daniel asked. Kinkad nodded. "Yes and I promise to do everything I can to find your sister and bring her home safe and sound but you had nothing to do with whatever may have happened to her okay" Daniel nodded. "Okay but please find Ceana I love her and I hate it when my mom cries" he said softly. "I will" Kinkad said as he and Perry headed to the door. "Mr. Bing we're going nationwide with your daughter's case we're going to put her picture on the news we're hoping someone has seen her or knows something about her disappearance." Kinkad said as they left. Chandler nodded as he locked the door. He looked at his son. "Daniel don't say anything to your mom about this okay she's already upset enough" Daniel nodded "Okay dad" he whispered. "They'll find her right dad" he asked. "I hope so champ, I hope so" he whispered.  
  
Ceana opened her eyes again and she was still in that same place but it was light now. She tried to move to see where she was but she couldn't. She was starting to get cold and very tired. She felt like she was dying. "I love you mom, I love you daddy" she whimpered as she shivered. She closed her eyes again. "Please God" she whispered. "Please help me find my way home, back to my family" she silently prayed.  
  
Chapter 4: Pulling Together....Monica and Chandler's family and friends and strangers from all around the city pull together to find Ceana...Coming Soon!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Pulling Together

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York. Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, one Geller kid, Detective Kinkad and Perry. Abby, and Alex are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 4: Pulling Together  
  
Monica tossed and turned in bed. "Ceana" she screamed as she sat up. She looked around and realized she was in her bedroom. She pulled back the covers and walked out of the room and downstairs. She saw Chandler sitting in the family room with Phoebe, Joey, Ross, and Rachel. She walked into the room and saw the news on. She was about to say something when Ceana's picture appeared on tv. "This is Ceana Bing she's been missing since 3pm yesterday afternoon the police believe she was abducted on her way home from school. They found the girl's back pack and chain near the park" the reporter said. "Ceana is 13 years old with long dark hair and blue eyes she was last seen wearing blue jeans, a purple top, and white Nike sneakers if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Ceana Bing please call the station at 555-2678 or the NYPD" the reporter finished.  
  
"They found her belongings" Monica whispered. "a...and you didn't tell me" she said. "C...Chandler you promised to wake me if there....there was any news" she said choking back a sob. Chandler stood up he tried to wrap his arms around her but she pulled away. "Mon" he whispered. "I hate you Chandler, I hate you" she cried. He pulled her into his arms. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" she cried as she pounded on his chest. " I want her back Chandler, I want our baby back" she sobbed collapsing against him. He just held her rocking her gently. The doorbell rang. They heard Emma scream she had it. She came into the room. "Uncle Chandler its your mom" she said softly.  
  
Nora Bing walked into the familyroom. "Chandler" she said softly "Why did I have to find out about my granddaughter on tv" she asked. "I'm sorry Mom" he whispered "I just didn't think" She stopped him. "You just thought I wouldn't care" she asked. "Ceana is my first grandchild I love her, I love all three of my grandchildren" she stated. "I'm a mother Chandler" she said "If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do" she walked over to him and Monica. "I know you both must be living in a nightmare right now" she said hugging them. "I called the station I've put up a 25,000 dollar reward for any information leading to Ceana's safe return" she told them. "Mom" Chandler said. "That's just gonna bring out all the crazies" he said. "So I want to help find my grand daughter I can afford it I've got all that money saved up from all my novels I might as well put it to good use" Chandler nodded. "Okay" he said. "I'm glad you're here" he said hugging her. "Me too" she whispered.  
  
A couple of hours later Monica sat at the kitchen table with a sandwich and a glass of tea that Nora had insisted on making for her. She just stared at it. She wasn't hungry. She was surprised by all the concern for her, Chandler and especially Ceana. The calls were coming all morning. Carol and Susan called, Ben called from his dorm in NYU, Janice called and for once Monica hadn't minded talking to her. Richard called she'd been surprised when Chandler talked to him. She even heard from Pete who insisted on adding to the reward money. She found out that many of her neighbors were joining searches to look for Ceana and even her kids, nieces, and nephews were helping. They made fliers with Ceana's picture on it. They went out with Ross and Joey passing them out to everyone they knew as well as strangers too.  
  
Her parents had come too. For the first time Monica could remember Judy had walked in and hugged her tightly without any comments or put downs. Tears rolled down Monica's cheeks and landed on the plate where her untouched sandwich still sat. The phone rang again. She heard Chandler answer it. A few minutes later he came into the kitchen. He saw Monica crying her food untouched. "Honey you need to eat" he said softly. "I'm not hungry" she whispered shoving the plate away. "Who was on the phone" she asked. "My dad" he answered. "He said he's praying fore us and Ceana, he sends his love" he whispered. She nodded as she began to cry harder.  
  
Chandler knelt down in front of her chair and took both of her hands. "Monica I know in my heart Ceana will be fine and you know why" he whispered. "No" she whimpered. "Because you're her mother, because she has the Geller strength in her" he said softly. "The Gellers aren't that strong if anything its the Bing strength that'll help her" she whimpered. "Eh the only thing the Bings are good at is jokes, sarcasm, and sleeping with pool boys" he joked. Monica did something she hadn't done since her daughter disappeared nearly two days ago. She laughed. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Chandler" she whispered. "I love you too Mon" he whispered.  
  
A young couple holding hands strolled through a forest preserve not far from where Ceana had disappeared. The young man carried a blanket with his free hand and the woman had a picnic basket in her free hand. The woman smiled. "Right here Alex" she giggled "Its prefect" she said. They spread out the blanket and set the basket down. "Honey I'm gonna go for a walk along the lake" the woman said. "Okay Abby" he said. He grabbed her arm and placed a kiss on her lips "Watch out for the boogie man" he giggled. "Alex stop" she giggled.  
  
Abby was walking around the lake when she spotted a duckling all alone. She walked towards it and it walked off. "Come on little ducky" she whispered "I'm not gonna hurt you" she said as she followed it into some tall grass and bushes. What she found wasn't the duckling. It was a girl she was unconscious her clothes were torn and she was bleeding pretty badly. Abby screamed. Alex came running when her heard her. "Abby, honey what's wrong" he asked. She pointed at the girl laying in the tall grass. "Oh my God" Alex whispered as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
Chapter 5: Could It Be...Is the girl Abby and Alex found Ceana Bing?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Man its so hot here! I'm sitting at my computer typing this with a fan blowing on me full blast plus I have a big glass of ice cold Kool aid and I'm still hot!! Hmm maybe its not the weather maybe its the framed pic of that hottie Matthew Perry from his appearance on West Wing sitting on my desk looking right at me! LOL. Okay I'm blaming the heat for my insanity today! hee hee. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: Could It Be

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York. Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, one Geller kid, Detective Kinkad and Perry, Dr. Quincy Abby, and Alex are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 5: Could It Be  
  
The next morning the Bings were awaken by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Chandler yawned as he reached over to answer it. "Hello" he answered sleepily. He sat up when he heard Detective Kinkad's voice. Monica stirred. She opened her eyes and saw the serious expression on her husband's face as he hung up the phone. She sat up. "Honey what's wrong, who was that" she asked. He looked at her. "it was Kinkad a couple on a picnic at the forest preserve found a young girl he...he thinks its Ceana" he told her. "Is...is she" Monica stopped unable to finish "I don't know" Chandler whispered knowing what she was going to say. "Kinkad wouldn't tell me anything except that she was taken to Beth Israel and that we should go down there" he said.  
  
Monica climbed out of bed and rummaged through her closet for something to wear. "After I get dressed I...I'll call Joey and Pheebs see if we can send Daniel and Crissy over" she whispered as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse. "I gotta call Ross and Rachel too" she rambled as she moved quickly around the bedroom. Chandler got out of bed and crossed the room to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Mon" he whispered "Slow down" he said. "What if its her Chandler" she whimpered "What if...what if she's...she's dead" she cried collapsing against his chest. "Shh its going to be okay" he whispered as he gently rubbed her back. "Ceana is fine and she'll be home soon" he whispered.  
  
Sometime later after dropping Daniel who had insisted he was too old for a baby sitter and Christina off across the street at Joey and Phoebe's, Chandler and Monica rushed into the emergency room at Beth Israel Hospital. "Excuse me we're looking for Detective Kinkad" Chandler said to the woman at the desk. "Are you the Bings" she asked. "Yes" Chandler answered. "Mr. Kinkad is waiting for you in the waiting area its through this hall and to the right" she told them.  
  
Chandler and Monica thanked her and followed her directions. When Kinkad saw them he walked over to them. "Where is she" Monica cried. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing the girl we believe is your daughter is in with a doctor right now' he said. "When she was found she was unconscious and she has yet to regain conscious" he added. A doctor came in to the room. "Dr. Quincy this is Mr. and Mrs. Bing we believe they're the girl's parents" Kinkad told the young woman in a lab coat. The doctor turned to the couple "Mr. and Mrs. Bing if you'd come with me" she requested.  
  
Chandler took Monica's hand and they followed her to a room. Inside they saw a young girl laying in a hospital bed. Dr. Quincy led them inside. Monica gasped and burst into tears when she saw her. It was Ceana. Her face was covered in scraps, cuts, bruises and dirt. Her hair was matted, her clothes were torn and she had a bandage on her chest that blood had started to seep through. "Oh my God Ceana!" Monica cried. Dr. Quincy looked at Monica. "So this is your daughter." she asked. Monica nodded. "What happened is...is she okay" she whimpered. Dr. Quincy sighed softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing...  
  
Chapter 6: In Shock....Monica and Chandler learn of their daughter's condition....Coming Soon!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: In Shock

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York. Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, one Geller kid, Detective Kinkad and Perry, Dr. Quincy Abby, and Alex are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 6: In Shock  
  
Dr. Quincy looked at Monica. "So this is your daughter." she asked. Monica nodded. "What happened is...is she okay" she whimpered. Dr. Quincy sighed softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing your daughter was stabbed several times in the abdomen and she's lost alot of blood" the doctor told them. "There's something else" she said. She knew that this would be the hardest part. "I'm afraid your daughter was sexually assaulted" she said gently. Chandler heard Monica gasp as she collapsed against him. He looked at the doctor. "Are you saying someone raped my little girl" he asked. She nodded. "Yes Mr. Bing" she answered. "She's only 13 years old what kind of sick bastard does that to a child!" he yelled letting his anger get the best of him.  
  
"Chandler" Monica whispered. "Calm down" she said. "Calm down" he yelled "How can I calm down Mon didn't you hear the doctor she said some sick bastard raped our baby" he said his eyes filling with tears. "I want to kill the son of a bitch that did this to her Mon" he whispered as he glanced at his daughter laying in a hospital bed. After two days of Monica breaking down and Chandler being the strong one Chandler finally broke down.  
  
Monica held him as he cried, being there for him as he'd been there for her over the last two days. She knew he would break down sooner or later and as soon as the doctor told them what had happened to Ceana she knew it would push him over the edge. Chandler and Ceana share a special bond. Ceana was defiantly a daddy's girl. When she was little she followed him everywhere. While Chandler loved his other children just as much he was closest to Ceana. Monica had never seen a father and daughter that were as close as they were. She was close to her dad but not as close as Ceana was to her dad. Not even Emma and Ross were as close as they were.  
  
Chandler pulled away from her. "I...I'm sorry Mon" he whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for" she whispered. Chandler looked at the doctor. "Is Ceana going to be okay" he asked. "Well she's lost alot of blood, her blood pressure is very low and she hasn't regained conciseness since she's been here" Dr. Quincy answered. "At this time your daughter's condition is very critical" she said softly. "Oh my God" Monica whispered. "Does that mean she...she could die" Monica asked. The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bing" Dr. Quincy said "If your daughter doesn't show any signs of improvement within the next twenty four hours then the chances are she won't improve" she said softly. "I'll give you some time with her" she said as she left the couple alone with their daughter.  
  
Monica and Chandler sat on the edge of their daughter's bed. Monica gently touched Ceana's face tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ears. "Ceana, sweeite its mom, and daddy" she whispered as she began to cry. "We...we love you so much" she whimpered as she turned and buried her face in Chandler's chest. Chandler held her with one arm and reached into his pocket with the other. He pulled out something shiny. He leaned over and fastened it around Ceana's neck. He lightly touched the silver pendent on the end tracing the small letters that spelled daddy's girl.  
  
Monica looked up and saw him fastening the necklace around their daughter's neck. "I...I thought that was evidence" she whispered. "They were done with it so I...I thought she'd want it back" he said softly as he took Ceana's hand in his and held it gently. Tears filled their eyes as they sat there silently watching the steady rise and fall of Ceana's chest. At that moment Chandler felt Ceana squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw her slowly opening her eyes. "Ceana" he whispered.  
  
Chapter 7: Joy And Heartache...Ceana is waking up but not all is good....Coming Soon!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Joy And Heartache

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York. Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, one Geller kid, Detective Kinkad and Perry, Dr. Quincy Abby, and Alex are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 7: Joy And Heartache  
  
Chandler felt Ceana squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw her slowly opening her eyes. "Ceana" he whispered. She moved slightly. "No" she cried out softly when she heard someone say her name and felt someone holding her hand. "No" she cried again as she started to move around trying to free her hand. "Ceana, sweeite its okay its daddy" Chandler said softly. "No" she cried out in fear "Let me go" she whimpered "Please mister I...I just wanna go home" she sobbed. It broke Chandler's heart to see his little girl like this. To see her so afraid. So afraid of him.  
  
Monica saw the hurt in her husband's eyes. "Honey its not you she fears its her attacker she's seeing him not you" she said gently. She looked at her frightened daughter. "Ceana, honey its mom you're safe now" she whispered gently. "M...mom" she cried. "Yes sweeite its mom" Monica said as she brushed tears from her cheeks. Ceana fell into her mom's arms. "I...I was so scared" she cried. "He...he wouldn't let me go" she whimpered. "He was big and dirty he...he took me to an old dirty bus" she cried. "He kept telling me how pretty I was that he loved me and wanted me" she weeped beginning to tremble. "He...he forced me to...to have s...sex with him" Ceana sobbed. "I hate him I...I never wanna see him again" she whimpered as she clung to her mom.  
  
Chandler had never been so full of anger and rage. He wanted to find the sick bastard that hurt his little girl. He wanted to rip out his heart and feed it to him. "Don't worry angel you won't ever have to see him again" Chandler whispered. Ceana glanced over at the man sitting beside her mother. "D...daddy" she asked nervously. Chandler nodded. "Yes angel its daddy" he said softly. "Daddy" she cried as she pulled away from Monica and found her way into his arms. Chandler held her never wanting to let her go. He kissed the top of his head and gently rocked her like he did so many times when she was a baby.  
  
Detectives Kinkad and Perry walked into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing" Kinkad said softly. "We need to speak with you" he said. "No daddy don't go" Ceana cried. "Don't worry sweeite I'm not going anywhere" Chandler said softly to her. He looked at the detectives. "If you want to talk to us you'll have to do it here" he said. "Very well" Kinkad answered. "It involves your daughter anyway" he added. "Ceana isn't the first young girl to be abducted" Kinkad told them. "There has been three other girls between the aged of 13 and 16 that have been abducted they may even be classmates of your daughters" he said. "I'm sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with us" Monica asked.  
  
Kinkad sighed softly. "Your daughter is the only one to have survived her ordeal Mrs. Bing none of the other girls were found alive" Kinkad replied. "So we're going to need to talk to Ceana about her attack and attacker" Chandler could feel his daughter shaking with fear. "I...I don't ever want to talk about it again" she whimpered. "Please daddy make...make them go away" she sobbed. "Shh its okay angel" he whispered kissing the top of her head. He looked at Kinkad. "Look at her" he said. "Hasn't she been traumatized enough" he said. Kinkad nodded. "I understand that Mr. Bing but the person who did this to her is still out there do you want him to hurt another little girl, don't you want your other little girl and your nieces to be safe" Kinkad replied.  
  
Chandler sighed softly. He didn't even want to think of the possibility of something happening to Crissy, Emma, Isabella, or Lily. "No" he finally said. "I wouldn't want what happened to Ceana to happen to any child" he added. "I understand you need to talk to Ceana but does have to be right now" he asked. Kinkad sighed softly. "No I guess we could come back tomorrow" He started to leave but turned. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing I'm glad we found her in time" he said. "I hope she'll be alright" he said sympathetically. "Thank you" Monica whispered. He nodded as he and his partner left the room.  
  
"I don't want to talk to them daddy not tomorrow or the next day or ever" Ceana cried. "I told mom isn't that enough" she whimpered. "Shh don't worry about it right now angel" Chandler whispered. "Right now you need to try and get some rest" he said as he gently let go of her and laid her down. "You promise you and Mom will stay with me that you'll be here when I wake up" she whimpered. "I promise angel" Chandler whispered as he pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead. "Okay" Ceana whispered. "I love you daddy" she said as she closed her eyes. "I love you too angel" he whispered.  
  
Monica yawned as she laid her head on Chandler's shoulder. She was soon asleep too. Chandler sighed softly as he put his arm around her and watched their daughter sleeping. Ceana may be safe now but he knew that she would still have alot of emotional scars and painful memories to deal with.  
  
Chapter 8: Emotional Scars....Ceana talks to the police and slowly begins to deal with the emotional scars left behind by her abduction and attack...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. I saw a movie called Basic the other night. It had John Travolta in it. I guess you could say it was a army movie. It was really good. The guy who plays Phoebe's brother Frank Jr., Govinni something (Sorry can't remember his last name) it was weird to see him acting so serious! I'm used to him being weird and funny! Like when he shouted "My sister's gonna have my baby!" or "Chandler's a girl, Chandler's a girl!" oh and the way he and Alice were always making out! LOL. It was a good movie thought. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: What's A Dad To Do

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Bing is 4. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids. Ben is in college, Emma is 14 and Isabella is 8. Phoebe and Joey are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live in houses near each other in the suburb of New York. Scarsdale.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, one Geller kid, Detective Kinkad and Perry, Dr. Quincy Abby, and Alex are mine.  
  
Title: Between Heaven And Earth  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing.  
  
Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.  
  
Chapter 8: What's A Dad To Do  
  
The next morning Ceana woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and looked around. She was still in her hospital room. She saw her parents cuddled together in the chair beside her bed asleep. She drew her knees up to her chin which hurt because of the stab wounds on her stomach but she didn't care. She hid her face in her knees and began to cry. She heard the door open but she didn't bother to look up. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. "No" she cried pulling away. "Shh Ceana its okay its me uncle Ross" Ross whispered. She looked up and saw her uncle. "Uncle Ross" she whispered. "Hi honey I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered. "Where...where's aunt Rachel and Emma" she asked. "They're out in the hall with Detectives Kinkad and Perry they want to come in and talk to you and your parents" he said softly.  
  
"No!" Ceana screamed "I don't want to talk to them ever" she cried. Her screams woke Chandler and Monica. "Ceana, angel what's wrong" Chandler asked. "Uncle Ross he...he said those police from yesterday were in the hall with aunt Rachel and Emma they...they want to talk to me" she cried. "Please daddy" she cried "Please make them go away" she whimpered. "Shh its okay honey" Chandler whispered "You don't have to talk to them" he told her. Ross sighed "Umm Chandler can I talk to you for a minute" He nodded. He stood up and followed Ross out of the room.  
  
They were outside the hospital sitting on a bench. "Chandler, Ceana has to talk to those detectives" Ross said softly. "I know" he whispered. "Then why are you telling her she doesn't have to" Ross asked. "Do you have any idea what she's been through " Chandler hissed. "She was raped Ross my little girl, my 13 year old daughter, my baby was raped" he whispered tears filling his eyes. Ross sighed softly "I understand that this is very difficult for her and for you and Mon but" Chandler stopped him. "But nothing Ross what if it had been Emma huh Ross" he asked. "I'd want to kill the son of a bitch" he said. "I know Ceana's not my daughter but she is my niece and I love her like one of my girls just as you love Ems and Isabella like one of your girls I hate that this happened to her and I hate the asshole who did it to her but keeping her from talking to the police isn't going to help anything" he told his brother in law.  
  
Chandler sighed "I know that but I'm her father Ross I'm suppose to protect her" he whispered. "Yes but by her not talking to the police you're protecting her attacker" Ross pointed out. "I just want to be a good father" Chandler whispered. "Chandler you're a great father" he assured him. "Do you remember when Ceana was 2 and half Mon was pregnant with Daniel she got real sick and had to spend most of her pregnancy in bed you took care of her and Ceana, when Ceana got that real high fever you took her to the emergency room you sat in the room holding her and singing to her so she wouldn't be scared that Chandler is a great dad" Ross told him.  
  
Chandler shrugged "Anyone can hold a child and sing to them" Ross nodded "True but we're talking about you Chandler there was a time when just the word commitment freaked you out but there you were taking care of your daughter and your pregnant wife that makes you a great father" he whispered. Chandler sighed "Yeah but" Ross stopped him "but nothing Chandler you've been there for Ceana, you've gotten her through the chicken pox, a broken arm, being teased because her grandfather dresses like a woman, and so much more I know you'll get her through this too" he said softly. "If you're worried about her talking to the detectives tell them you and Mon what to be there when they talk to her" Ross suggested. "But she's terrified" Chandler whispered.  
  
Ross nodded "I know but if she doesn't talk to the detectives the son of a bitch will be free to hurt another little girl" he said. "If the bastard is caught and locked up Ceana would feel a little safer too" he added. "You're right" Chandler said. "I'm just making it worse" he whispered. "I'll tell her she has to talk to them but I'll tell her she has nothing to worry about because her mom and I will be right there" he said. He looked at Ross. "Thank you Ross" he said giving his brother in law a hug. "There's no thanks needed Chandler" Ross said hugging him too. "I better get back up to Ceana" Chandler said standing up. Ross stood up too and the two of them headed back into the hospital and up to Ceana's room.  
  
Chapter 9: Emotional Scars... Ceana talks to the police and slowly begins to deal with the emotional scars left behind by her abduction and attack...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children here's chapter 8. I know I said chapter 8 was gonna be Emotional Scars but I changed it chapter 8 is all about Chandler and his emotions which Ross helps him deal with. Chapter 9 will be Emotional Scars. As always please read and review. Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9: Talking To Them

This fic takes place in the futrure. Chandler and Monica are married with three kids. Ceana Muriel Bing is 13, Daniel Chandler Bing is 10 and Christina Josephine Binng is 4. Ross andRachle are married with two kids. Emma isa 14 and Isabella is 8. Ben is a student at NYU. Joey and Phoebe are married with three kids. Twins Joey and Jake are 10 and Lily is 6. They all live near each other in the suburb of New Yir, Scarsdale.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do own The Bing Kids, Tribbani Kids, Isabella Geller, Detectives Kinkad and Perry, Dr. Qunicy, Alex and Abby.

Title: Between Heaven And Earth

Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing

Summery: When Ceana Bing fails to return home from school her parents start to fear the worst.

Chapter 9: Talking To Them

Chandler and Ross went back inside the hospital and up to Ceana's room. She was crying in Monica's arms. "Mon what happened" Chandler asked sitting on the bed beside her. She looked at him "She had a bad dream" she whispered "and those two detectives were in here again" she said "She freaked out, she kept saying you told her she didn't have to talk to them" He sighed softly. He glanced at Ross and then back at his daughter.. "I know" he nodded " but I was wrong I...I should have told her that" he took Ceana's hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ceana, sweeite" he said softly "You need ot talk to the detectives" She shook her head "No! Daddy you promised!" she cried.

"I know honey, but daddy was wrong" Monica whispered "Bu..but I don't want to talk to them mom" she looked at Chandler with tears in her eyes "Please daddy, please don't make me" He hugged her close to him. "Shh its okay angel" he whispered "Detectives Kinkad and Perry just want to help you sweeite" he said "No! I don't want to!" she cried. "I know you're scared honey, but it'll be okay mom and I will stay right here with you okay" She looked at him "Yo...you promise you'll stay with me daddy" Chandler nodded "Yes sweeite I promise"

Ceana swallowed nervously. "O...okay I...I'll talk to them" she whispered in a shakey voice. He nodded "Okay Uncle Ross well go get them" he looked at his brother in law. Ross nodded leaving the room. A few minutes later the detectives walked in "Hi Ceana I'm detective Kinkad and this is my partner Detective Perry" he pointed ot the man standing next to him. "H...Hi" she whispered clinging to her father."Its okay angel I'm here" Chandler whispered hugging her.

Detective Kinkad sat down in the chair beside the bed. He took out a small notebook. He asked Ceana questions. Chandler and Monica listened as their little girl told him the details of her attack and attacker, giving him the information they hoped would help them catch her attacker. Detective Kinkad closed his notebook. "Well I think we have enought" he stood up. "Thank you for talking with us Ceana you were very brave" She nodded "Th..thank you" she whispered "Wh...what happens now wi..will you use the information and evidence to solve my case like Nick and Sarah on CSI" she asked softly. He laughed softly "Yeah something like that kiddo" he gave her a little smile.

Chandler followed the detectives ot the door. "You're going to get the sick son of a bitch right" he whispered. "I promise we'll do everything we can to catch this guy Mr. Bing" detective Kinkad assured him. "Good" Chandler nodded closing the door behind him. He glanced at his little girl crying in her mother's arms. He hoped the man resposible for hurting his baby was caught and soon because if he saw him he'd kill him.

Chapter 10: Emotional Scars...Ceana goes home and starts to recover but its not easy for her...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's another fic I haven't updated in over a year! I've decided ot update alot of my old fics and if there's one you'd really like ot see continued just let me know! I mentioned CSI! I'm such a huge fan! I started watching this season but have seen lots of previews! Its a great show!Anyway,Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanx!


End file.
